


Merry, warm and safe

by CrescentScar



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: “You know I love you, right?” she whispers against his shoulder blade.“I know,” Mark answers, moves the skillet away from the stove and turns in Lexie’s hold. He pushes his fingers in Lexie’s hair and looks at her, smiling.“We’re meant to be,”  Mark whispers and Lexie laughs, shaking her head.“Meant to be?”“Mm-hm.” Mark presses a kiss to Lexie’s lips, tastes coffee and chocolate.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Merry, warm and safe

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Lexie are my first real OTP and I’ve never forgotten them. I love them endlessly and I should’ve written something like this ages ago, but I think the wounds have been too fresh for all these years. God, I can’t believe it’s years, and years and years, since they’ve been gone. I miss them, I will always miss them and I don’t think the hurt will ever leave me, it just will gradually lessen as it has and now I can finally create something out of it. Someplace, where they are happy and _alive._

“Brought you a pumpkin spice latte,” Mark says and hands Lexie her take away coffee cup.

Lexie smiles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, takes a sip of the warm drink and hums happily. Outside the ER snowflakes are dancing slowly and peacefully down to the cold earth, but here it is lively and loud. 

“Three car collision, five wounded,” Lexie says and nods towards the trauma rooms, “A few neuro consultations.”

Mark hums. “Shepherd?”

Lexie smiles at him over her cup. “In OR. I put one of the residents to take the other to CT and I’m waiting for labs.”

“Perks of being an attending,” Mark grins and presses a kiss to Lexie’s temple. Lexie smiles down on her latte and looks at the buzz of the ER around them. The promotion is a new thing and doesn’t fit well with her yet, but she’ll get used to it.

“Arizona will bring Sofia at six. I need to get home before that, can you get groceries after your shift?”

Mark makes an agreeable noise. “Date night?”

“Date night,” Lexie answers with a smile. Sofia stayed with them for the last week already, but Callie and Arizona happened to get a reservation for today. 

“Got to go,” Mark says, presses a kiss to Lexie’s cheek, corner of her mouth, on her lips. “I’m making new vocal cords today,” he whispers proudly, “for a sixteen-year-old boy. Former singer. _Up-and-coming_ singer.”

“Good luck,” Lexie wishes him and kisses Mark again. She straightens the man’s lapels and pushes him to his way when she sees an awkward intern in her periphery. “Have fun!”

“Thanks for the coffee,” Lexie calls out after him and raises her cup.

Mark turns on his heel and smiles. “Of course.”

Lexie turns to the intern. “Okay, let’s look at those lab results.”

* * *

“I’m on call on Christmas day,” Lexie says when she’s tying the shoelaces of her sneakers.

“I can switch my shifts, if you want company?” Mark offers. He’s lying on the bottom bunk, arm behind his head and watching Lexie with tired eyes. Lexie smiles and presses a kiss on Mark’s lips.

“No,” Lexie says and kisses him again, caresses his cheek and gets up again. “I just mean… It’s kind of incredible I’m in charge of neuro then.” Lexie shakes her head. Maybe she should get used to it. She’s been the second-in-command for the head of neuro for years, Derek recommended her to be the next attending. Still, somehow none of this feels real. “Derek and Mer are having some kind of Christmas feast thing. You’re going, right?”

“Sure,” Mark hums. “I’ll stop by the hospital before.”

“Take the good wine,” Lexie reminds him and pulls her hair in a ponytail. Her phone starts paging her. “I have to go.”

She stops at the door. “Love you.”

“You too,” Mark says quietly, from the verge of sleep.

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve is slow and silent. They wake up before eight, but for hours they just hold each other, exchange soft kisses. At breakfast Mark mixes some cocoa in Lexie’s coffee. Lexie presses her smile on the rim of the mug and watches as Mark makes gingerbread french toast, soft flannel pajama pants low on his hips. Lexie wants to press her thumb in the dimples on his back, and after drinking her coffee she does that. She kisses the back of Mark’s neck and then wraps her arms around him.

“You know I love you, right?” she whispers against his shoulder blade.

“I know,” Mark answers, moves the skillet away from the stove and turns in Lexie’s hold. He pushes his fingers in Lexie’s hair and looks at her, smiling.

“We’re meant to be,” Mark whispers and Lexie laughs, shaking her head.

“Meant to be?”

“Mm-hm.” Mark presses a kiss to Lexie’s lips, tastes coffee and chocolate.

They end up eating gingerbread french toast from the same plate, their chairs so close to each other they can intertwine their legs together. “I promised we’d be happy,” Mark says quietly, holding Lexie’s hand. He strokes the back of her hand and looks at the ring on her finger.

Lexie smiles and swallows her bite. “And you kept your promise. Although we’re missing those couple of kids.”

“We do have Sofia,” Mark answers.

“We do have her. We’re not in a hurry.”

And they aren’t. They spend the Eve restfully together, they see the christmas lights downtown and go ice skating. Mark is surprisingly graceful on the ice and keeps Lexie upright. In the evening they curl up on the couch together with glasses of warm apple cider and watch old christmas films. Lexie blows her steaming cider and thinks that truthfully she’s happy. She’s honestly content with her life.

* * *

“What if… What if we are in a little bit of a hurry?” Lexie asks with a stunning smile. She pats the space next to her on the bottom bunk and Mark sits down. Then Lexie turns toward him and pulls three pregnancy tests from her pocket. “I just realised today, and…”

“Really?” Mark whispers.

Lexie laughs happily and nods saying, “Really.”

Mark gets up, puts his palms over his mouth and turns around a couple of times. Lexie looks at him amused and stands up. “Really?” Mark asks again.

“Really, really,” Lexie reassures, lays her hands on Mark’s shoulders and looks at him. Mark pulls her into a tight embrace.

“I love you,” Mark whispers against Lexie’s neck. “I’ve always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you.” 

“Yeah?” Lexie laughs and squeezes Mark tighter.

“Yeah,” Mark answers.

“I love you, too,” Lexie whispers back. They stand there for a long while, holding each other. Finally Lexie pushes Mark back, looks at him for a second and then asks, “Did you remember the good wine?”

Mark nods bemusedly. Lexie presses a kiss on his lips with a smile.

“Good. Go on, so you won’t be late.”

“What —? Lexie?”

“Give them my regards,” Lexie tells him and leaves the on call room. 

“Merry Christmas, Mark,” Lexie stays to say, leaning on the doorframe. She smiles softly.

“Merry Christmas, Lex,” Mark answers and sighs through his nose as Lexie swirls on her heel and leaves. Now he has to go and have a Christmas dinner with their friends and family, and somehow keep his mouth shut about the baby news. Still, it’s the best Christmas ever.


End file.
